This research proposal is for a series of studies which will develop, test, and demonstrate the value of a program of operant modification of EEG alpha asymmetry. Recording variations of EEG alpha asymmetry as a function of cognitive task has hitherto been primarily a hypothesis testing instrument in the area of hemispheric specialization. This proposal is for the development of a biofeedback system, along with necessary tests which will demonstrate its power and utility. The proposed research will selectively reinforce periods of high alpha asymmetry, both in the left direction and the right, and assess both the amount of change effected as the result of such a program, and also the cognitive effects of such change. Subsequent to the specification of a method of lateral alpha biofeedback, those self assigned cognitive tasks and states that were found to effect lateral alpha will be formulated into tasks and hypnotic suggestions. Those tasks and conditions will be tested for their lateral specificity in the traditional bilateral alpha paradigm. The proposed research will 1) offer independent validation for findings in other lateral specialization paradigms. 2) Open the bilateral alpha method up to information and hypthesis generation, as opposed to just hypothesis testing, and 3) Test the hypotheses developed in the feedback phase for laterality and magnitude of effect with the bilateral alpha method. Subsequently, the research will test the interaction of lateral alpha and task performance, as well as the interaction between cognitive modes and task performance. EEG biofeedback, Bilateral alpha, lateral specialization)